The Powerpuff Demons
by Inu-Baby
Summary: hehehe... new idea... was watching powerpuff girls... and this popped up! well now... Sess, Inu, and Kouga are powerpuff demons and kag, sango, and rin are powerpuff girls and that's all I'm going to say!!
1. Default Chapter

The Powerpuff Demons  
  
By Youngmi a.k.a. Inu-Baby  
  
A/N: hahaha… I got this idea from watching the powerpuff girls. So I decided that I would write this cuz I was bored… so yea… that's all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Thus the Powerpuff Demons and the Powerpuff Girls!!  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ Western Lands ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
"Claws, fangs, and everything cruel. These were the ingredients to make the perfect little boys. But Professor Kaede accidentally added an extra ingredient. Chemical D."  
  
*DUN DUN DUN!!!*  
  
*BbBbBbOoOoOoOoOoMmMmMmMmM!!*  
  
"Thus the Powerpuff Demons were born!! Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga now 'save' the Western Lands from danger."  
  
~~$$~~$$~~ Eastern Lands ~~$$~~$$~~  
  
"Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These were the ingredients to make the perfect little girls. But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient. Chemical X."  
  
*DUN DUN DUN!!!*  
  
*BbBbBbOoOoOoOoOoMmMmMmMmM!!*  
  
"Thus the Powerpuff Girls were born!! Kagome, Sango, and Rin now 'save' the Eastern Lands from any danger."  
  
  
  
~~##~~##~~ END ~~##~~##~~  
  
A/N: Kaede is younger. For those of you who know why I'm making Kaede younger don't tell anyone else. Sorry if this is really short. But I promise on making the next longer! Later on… Miroku comes in. And then you'll know. So don't worry all you Sango/Miroku fans out there!! I definitely won't do Sango/Kouga… blech! ;p ick! Oh well. Please review for little old me!!  
  
Next chapter: Rumors 


	2. Rumors

The Powerpuff Demons  
  
By Youngmi a.k.a. Inu-Baby  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA!! So~ did you guys like the first chapter? I know it was short but this one is longer!! Ooo~ am I good or what? *fans "boo" at Inu- Baby's work* O.O okay. maybe not. but here's the next chapter anyways!! READ ON!! AND REVIEW!!  
  
PS. In this ficcy. Sesshoumaru is not as cold.  
  
PSS. You'll also find out that I changed some things so that I could fit most of the characters in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Chapter 2: Rumors  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ Western Lands ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
"The Western Lands is a very nice place. Lush green forests, beautiful fields, and everything that you could possibly want! But the Western Lands were full of horrible demons. But there were 3 demons who always saved the day from any danger."  
  
One bright morning, while the three demons were having breakfast, a little boy came through the door. It was their messenger boy or, more like, rumor boy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Kouga-sama, Inuyasha-sama!!! Guess what I heard today!!"  
  
"What is it Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asked the little fox demon.  
  
"Well. I heard that there were these strange demons on the outskirts of the Western lands. They're near the Eastern Land's borders! There were villages that were burning! I came here as fast as I could! It was about 2 hours ago though.," he said, sadly.  
  
"It's alright Shippo. We'll take care of this. Thanks though." Sesshoumaru said nicely.  
  
"Alright! Let's go kick some demon butt!!!" Shippo yelled in excitement.  
  
"No Shippo. You have to stay here and protect the village." Kaede said.  
  
"But why? I want to go help them!" he whined.  
  
"No, you'll just get hurt. And I don't want you to get in their way."  
  
"Yea, squirt. You'll just slow us down." Inuyasha said.  
  
"*sniff* Alright. But go kick their butt for me!"  
  
"Okay. Let's go you guys." Kouga said.  
  
And with that said, they left for the Eastern border, where three certain girls will be. Also fighting off the demons.  
  
~~##~~##~~ Eastern Lands ~~##~~##~~  
  
"Hey you guys!!" Kohaku and Souta yelled.  
  
"What?" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"You guys have a mission! We found a village that is completely destroyed! It was burning when we left. It's probably burnt right now, but you have to find the demons who did this!"  
  
"Alright! Thanks boys! We really appreciate it. Kirara! Buyo!" Sango yelled. Two small cats came out of the kitchen, both fire cat demons who could fly.  
  
"Let's go you guys." Sango said to both Rin and Kagome.  
  
"Okay!" Rin and Kagome said, together.  
  
"Buyo, transform! You too Kirara!" Kagome said.  
  
After they had transformed, they were off, flying toward where Kohaku and Souta pointed to.  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ Eastern and Western Border ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga arrived in about 30 minutes to where Shippo had pointed out. Shippo was right. It was burnt down to a crisp. They went toward what looked like a burnt piece of ramen (A/N: I don't know how they got ramen though. ^-^'), that Inuyasha had tried to cook. They saw a couple of people standing in front of the village. The three went to the couple to ask them for any information about the demons. But before they could do anything their heads turned around and yelled.  
  
"DEMONS!!! THEY'RE BACK!! Please. don't hurt us! You can have everything we own!" the two people yelled.  
  
"Hey-," But before Sesshoumaru could say anything he got cut off by an arrow whizzing by.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt them!" Kagome yelled, while jumping off of Buyo. Just as she jumped off, out of the forest that Kagome popped out of, Sango and Rin came, on Kirara's back. They lined up, Kagome against Sesshoumaru, Sango against Inuyasha, and Rin against Kouga.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"*GlArE*. Sesshoumaru. and yours?" he ground out.  
  
"Kagome. My sister's names are Sango and Rin." She pointed out.  
  
"This is Inuyasha and Kouga. They are MY brothers."  
  
"I see. so~, you're the demons that have been terrorizing this poor village huh?" Kagome criticized.  
  
"What?! Why do you think we did it?! We were trying to find out information about the demons who wrecked this village from these people! Don't accuse us!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Shut up! They even said that you were the demons who attacked them! And you were trying to take their money! Now, be prepared to fight!!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Fine! Bring it on! We can take you girls on anyday!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Alright.," after a little pause, Kagome signaled them. "Let's go."  
  
~~$$~~$$~~ END ~~$$~~$$~~  
  
A/N: HEY!! SO?! How'd you guys like this chappy? This chapter took sooooo long to get up. I decided that I'd just update the shorter funnier fanfics of mine if I get bored of writing my really long fics. so yea. here it is! I'm trying to type out "MY" as fast as I can!! Well, if you're reading that one. Well. thanks for reading! READ AND REVIEW!! YAYEA!! 


End file.
